


The Green Fairy

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants to discover Asgard. Thor wants to know what the strange green liquor tastes like. And Loki ? He wants to have fun, of course !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jane, are you ready ?" , Thor shouted impatiently.  
Darcy, who was eating cereals, startled and nearly dropped her spoon. Thor gave her an apologetic look.  
"Sorry ! I'm so eager to leave and go to Asgard with Jane !  
\- So is she, Darcy nodded. Asgard ! For the first time ! That's why she doesn't want to forget a thing."  
Thor shook his head in disapproval.  
"She doesn't need to take too much clothes. Mother will give her dresses, skirts, anything she needs."  
Darcy stopped eating and looked at him with goggled eyes.  
"Hey dude, do you really think that Jane cares about clothes and makeup ?"  
The intern burst into laughter.  
"Actually Jane runs wild to take books, notes, measuring tools, camera..."  
Thor stared at her.  
"Oh... You mean that she's going to ...study ?  
-Well...does a brillant astrophysicist like Jane want to study a new planet, with unknown stars and with another solar system ? What do you think ? Exciting enough or not ? "  
Thor's smile had fainted. He sighed heavily.  
"She will need explanations...scientific explanations. I won't be able to answer all her questions."  
Darcy conforted him gently.  
"Don't worry about it ! You are her lover, not her teacher. You will be the one with whom she will spend romantic moments."  
Thor lifted an eyebrow.  
"Romantic ? "  
Darcy rolled her eyes. Human or god, romanticism was a problem for all men.  
"Yes, candlelit dinner under stars, with music and wine..."  
She leaned towards the god of thunder and whispered in a conspirancy tone :  
" I'm going to help you."

She opened the broom cupboard and fell on her knees. Thor, amused, knelt beside her.  
"What are you doing ?  
\- Not so loud ! Be cautious ! "  
Darcy searched behind the brooms and winked at him.  
"It's the place where I have hidden liquors. Jane musn't know, she doesn't like when I drink."  
Thor's smile was wide .  
"Very cunning ! "  
Darcy warned him:  
" Don't betray me !  
\- I won't ", Thor promised solemnly.  
She showed him a bottle.  
"What about a Merlot ?"  
Thor lifted his chin, a bit contemptuous.  
"We have red wine in Asgard too. And our wine is the best one ! "  
Darcy sent him a pointed look, but said nothing.

A bottle caught Thor's attention.  
"What is it ? "  
He grabbed a bottle full of a green liquid. Darcy made a face.  
" It's Absinthe. French . Highly alcoholic. Needs a ritual.  
\- Explain it to me, please ", Thor begged.  
Darcy didn't like Thor's enthusiasm and she obeyed reluctantly.  
" You have to take a slotted spoon. Put a sugar cube in it. Place the spoon on a glass filled with a measure of Absinthe. Pour iced water over the sugar cube to slowly distribute the water into the Absinthe.  
\- This liquor is not like the others, I like it ! I take this one ! "  
-Not a good choice. A lot of people become addicted. Some famous artists lost themselves because of this spirit.  
-I'm a god, Thor protested proudly, I can handle it !  
-Don't be so confident, Darcy warned him. Even Hemingway, who was known to drink a lot, couldn't resist yo its power.  
-Heming...Who is he ? " , Thor looked perplexed.  
Darcy waved a hand.  
"Doesn't matter."  
She tried to take the bottle from him, but Thor resisted. He seemed hypnotized by the different shades of green.  
"It reminds me of my brother ", he said pensively.  
Darcy hid a smile.  
"Indeed, the Absinthe makes people mad. Really. Totally insane."  
Thor frowns.  
"Loki isn't mad. "  
Darcy mumbled words like "creepy" and " scary" , but Thor pretended not to hear.  
"I was talking about the colour. Green is Loki's favorite colour. And this green is beautiful. Appealing. Tempting."  
She nodded.  
"The Absinthe is called The Green Fairy."  
Thor held the bottle tighter.  
"Magic ... This spirit is definitively linked to my brother ! "

Footsteps. Darcy jumped on her feet and hurried to close the cupboard. Jane appeared in the kitchen, pulling a very big luggage.  
"Ready !"  
Darcy gave her a hug.  
"I ''ll miss you, boss !  
-Me too Darc', " Jane replied with a little voice, as if she was going to cry.  
Thor coughed.  
"Well, sorry for interrupt, but we must go now. See you soon Darcy ! "  
In the folds of his cape, he had hidden the bottle of Absinthe.  
He shouldn't have taken it.

TBC....  
A silly idea of mine : what if Loki was the Creator of Absinthe, in order to create Chaos on Earth ?  
Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was eating with appetite. He was enjoying this situation very much. At first, he was not very pleased when Thor had brought his mortal to Asgard ...but now, he didn't regret it. Not at all.  
He watched discreetly Jane Forster. She hadn't taken her breakfast yet, too excited to lose time to eat. She was explaining the last experiments she had done. Her cheeks were red, she was talking with exaltation, using her hands.  
So much energy in a so weak mortal ! Loki was ...yes, he was impressed. Since her arrival, she had run everywhere, eager to study everything.  
She would be the end of his brother ...  
His brother ...Loki glanced at Thor. He was trying to eat, while he was listening to Jane; but it was obvious that he cared more about the food that about the things she said. Loki smiled with scorn. The oaf. The second day, Thor begged Loki to help him: could Loki spend time with Jane to help her and answer her questions ? Loki was tempted. During several seconds, he thought to accept his proposal. Thor was so desperate that Loki would have asked for anything in exchange. Even the throne of Asgard ? But Loki finally refused. There was so much fun to see the mighty Thor complied to follow a mortal, trying to hide his boredom. Instead of fighting or spending time with The Warriors Three, Thor was forced to study ! How delectable !   
But satisfaction wasn't in Loki's nature.Time to add fuel to the fire !  
"Tell me, Jane Forster, he purred, has my dear brother showed you the observatory ? "  
Thor stiffened and sent him a deadly look.   
"Loki", he groaned.  
Loki flashed him an angelic smile.  
"An observatory ?", Jane clapped her hands. " There's an observatory ?! Oh Thor, please, show it to me !"  
With despair,Thor looked at his breakfast.  
"Can we just finish ...  
\- Please, Thor !", Jane begged with puppy eyes.  
Thor stood up heavily.  
"Let's go then. "  
Jane jumped on her feet with vivacity, bowed to Loki and dragged Thor out of the room.  
Loki sprawled with delight.  
Oh yes, he really liked this mortal.

Thor sighed. He was sitting here for ages. Jane worked and worked . He hid a yawn. He even tried to put his shirt off and show her his muscles, but she didn't look interested. The other women in Asgard would be. Sif would be. Damn her scientific literacy !  
He had invited her to Asgard to be closer to her, but he seemed he was wrong. They shared more tender moments on Midgard, like their night under stars in New Mexico ...  
Thor frowned. Midgard. Darcy. He remembered the intern's advice .  
He stood up with determination. He shaked his hand on the table.  
"Jane, this evening, we will have a romantic dinner. On the balcony of our suite. I will organize it. All will be perfect. 20 o'clock. Don t' be late."  
Why not ? Jane gave him a quick kiss.  
"OK then ; see you soon."  
Thor left the room, confident again. Yes, this night, he would find her Jane. Her lover. As before.

"Crap !" Jane startled with realization. She was late ! Thor wouldn't be happy. She felt guilty: he was so sweet with her...and besides, if he was too angry with her, he would send her back on Earth and she had so much to study yet ! She smiled.  
"Jane, you're using Thor in the name of Science !"  
She ran to their suite but the palace was big and she lost herself several times.  
When she finally arrived in the right corridor , she saw a shadow in front of her.  
She stopped abruptly. Thor was in the middle of the corridor. He looked ...strange.  
"Thor ? " She asked with anxiety. " A problem ? "  
He stumbled towards her. He was holding something in his hand . A bottle ?  
"Jane, he moaned, at last ! You were late.... I ...The Green Fairy ...Creepy things....Asgard was burning....High flammes ....Oh...I fell sick..."  
And he fell head over heels


End file.
